All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Based on the movie Love Actually.  Samcedes one shot.  It's best if you've watched the film.


AN: Before you read it's helpful if you've seen the movie _Love Actually_. This is strongly based on that movie and I didn't take the time to explain things all that much. That being said the movie is phenomenal and worth the time to watch. It has an awesome cast if nothing else. Alan Rickman is in it. Need I say more? Also Mercedes is refered to as Joanna in the later part of the story. Just so you don't get confused. I'm also considering one day making this longer, or at least better because right now it isn't as good. I wrote it on the train to the Christmas Market. I probably won't though as I'm way too lazy and would rather focus on my novel as a long term project than a fanfic. I don't own Glee or Love Actually. I love them both though even if I cry whenever I watch them.

* * *

><p>Sam sat listening as Daniel spoke about his mom. Sam was sad his mom had died, but he had known it was happening. They all had. He missed her, but he knew he still had a lot left in life to do. His mom would want him to keep on living. So he did. He was in love with Joanna. He had always liked her. He knew though that Joanna was it for him.<p>

It took a while for Daniel to talk to him about it. Sam wasn't going to just so spill everything to him. He told him though. He was a bit annoyed that Daniel just laughed.

"I thought it was something worse." Daniel admitted.

"Worse than the total agony of being in love?" Sam shot back.

David stopped laughing and his smile faded a bit as he made a noise of understanding and agreement. "Yea you're right. Total agony." Daniel tried to help him and they came to the same conclusion that Sam was fucked. Joanna was cool and would never know Sam's name and wouldn't like him anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hey Samo. Couldn't sleep?" Daniel asked as Same walked into the room in his pajamas and robe.<p>

"I got some terrible news. Joanna's going back to America." Sam told Daniel.

"Your girl's American?" Daniel asked. Same nodded. Daniel took a breath and then said. "Well, we need Kate, and we need Leo, and we need them now."

Daniel paused the movie and turned to Sam. "It ain't over till it's over. You said her name was Joanna?"

"Yea I know. Same as mom's." Sam acknowledged.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and then Sam saw a commercial while walking home from school that gave him the perfect way to get Joanna to fall in love with him. He ran home and excitedly told Daniel. That day he got a drum set and began to practice all the time. He knew this was going to work. It had to.<p>

The concert came and Joanna started to sing wonderfully as always. Sam played absolutely superbly like he said. He smiled as he kept the beat for Joanna watching her perform was great. He loved this girl. As it got to the end of the song she turned around and point at him on the high note of you. He grinned, but the smile faded as she went to point to the rest of the band and then people in the audience. She still hadn't seen him, still didn't know he existed.

Daniel found him afterward and was beyond excited.

"It didn't work. They're flying back to America tonight." Sam told him.

"Well let's go. It always is at the very end in the stories. Tell her." Daniel encouraged.

"Okay Dad. Let's go get the shit kicked out of us by love. Just give me one sec." Sam said and walked off. He came back and saw his dad talking to another woman. "Tell her." He encouraged as they walked away.

"Don't be such an arse." Daniel laughed as they went outside.

"There she is." Sam said as he saw Joanna getting into a car.

"Come on. I know a shortcut." Daniel said ushering him to the car. They ran to the airport but the attendant wouldn't let them pass without a ticket. "Do you want to make a run for it?"

Sam nodded and waited till the attendant was focused on the next customer before beginning the longest and fastest run of his life. He got past all the guards and there she was. "Joanna." He called.

She turned around smiling. "Sam?"

"You know who I am?" he asked shocked.

"Of course I do." She stated.

"Oh geezus. I've got to run." He said.

The security guards had caught up and escorted him back to Daniele who rolled his eyes and looked away. Sam held out his finger waiting for Daniel to do the same as was their sign. Daniel started too and then gestured something with his head. Sam's face furrowed into confusion and disappointment until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Joanna. She didn't say anything, just kissed him on the cheek before leaving again. Sam turned back around to his dad and grinned a bit before launching himself into his dad's arms.

Joanna came back to visit and they kept in contact with letters and emails. When they were 14 Sam moved to the states as well. The change in address and change of internet caused Sam and Joanna to lose contact. Sam wasn't sure what happened. He just knew he kept getting letters sent back by the post and emails bouncing. He lost contact with Joanna. He kept on living, but wasn't as happy. Daniel remarried and he got a younger brother and sister. They helped to take his mind off things. He still had hope and he knew he would find Joanna again. You always found your love.

When Sam was 16 they moved from the south to Ohio. He liked the new start and worked to be popular in his new school. It took his mind off Joanna. He still believed he would find her but it hurt some days. Joining the Glee club might have been dumb, but what else did he have going for him now that he was off the field for a few weeks. Besides, if he knew Joanna she would still be singing. He could maybe find her in the show choir competition if she was in a Glee club. It was worth a shot. He walked into the choir room with a smile on his face. The girl in the corner looked really familiar. "Joanna?" he asked.

The girl looked up sharply and stared at him hard for a minute. "Same?" she asked. Same nodded as he began to smile wider. Joanna smiled back and then flew across the room into his arms.

"Wait, what's going on? Why did he just call Mercedes Joanna? Is she a spy and has two identities?" Brittany asked.

The rest of the club looked on in confusion as well. Sam and Joanna pulled apart grinning at each other and explained. "I lived overseas for a year , that's where Sam and I met. We lost contact a few years ago. I moved, but I sent you a letter with my new address. You never responded and then my letters kept being returned unopened from the post office." Joanna explained.

"I moved too. I had the same thing happen. I had to get a new email and lost yours." Sam went on to say. "My emails kept bouncing back. Why did you change your name?"

"Mercedes is my middle name. I didn't want anyone else calling me Joanna. It hurt too much to know that you might not call me it again." Joanna explained.

"No. I knew you were it and I would find you again and I have. I love you Joanna."

"I love you too Sam."

They leaned in and slowly kissed. The Glee club cheered. Sam and Joanna looked at each other and smiled. They had found each other again and this time they wouldn't let anything tear them apart.

The next few months were the best of Sam's life. He got to see Joanna every day. He still called her Joanna even though everyone else called her Mercedes. She wanted it that way though. Sam was special so he could call her something special. Christmas was coming up and they were having a concert to raise money for Nationals. Sam immediately asked Joanna if she would sing again. Joanna had smiled and known exactly what he was talking about.

The night of the concert, Joanna once again started to sing while Sam played drums.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

As Joanna sang and pointed to him this time Sam understood what it meant. She wanted him and she had him and he had her. It was the best Christmas and the best present he could ask for. It was all he had been asking for, and now that he had it he wasn't going to lose it ever again. Sam bowed and smiled at Joanna mouthing I love you to her over the applause. She smiled and said it back. This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
